What Is, What Was, and What Will Never Be WTECS
by Axellia
Summary: What is, what was, and what will never be - an music player shuffle fic, in an attempt to drum some life back into updating WTECS.
1. Dreaming in Red

_Axellia's Note: Well, you've either noticed my lack of updating, or you've forgotten who I am. After all the crap that came with the 'Yellow' ones, I decided that a break was in order. Sadly, the break turned into a lack of interest in writing, followed by a bout of Writer's Block. Inspiration has come back to me in sorts (a Smallville fic), but WTECS, has suffered. So, in an attempt to drive up some urge to write and return to by baby, I figured ye ol' faithful music player shuffle challenge might work._

_What is, what was, and what will never be - I'll let you know if there are potential spoilers (for WTECS, not the show - I don't think there are any for the show at all!)_

_

* * *

_

Once upon a time  
Somewhere far away from here  
I was drowning in a deep sleep  
Got no ground beneath my feet  
And there's so many faces  
I'm New York and I'm Japan  
There's so many things that I want to know  
But I'll never understand...

_Now I'm dreaming in red_  
_Just drifting away_  
_I'm dreaming in red_  
_Come and take me away_

_Dreaming in Red_, The Calling

Flack watched the woman work with a small frown on his face. In the past two weeks he was certain that Taylor had spent more time in the crime lab than a lot of the actual lab techs had. Still determined that someone was going to believe her about the ghosts she could apparently see, she had camped out in front of one of the computer terminals, trying to make some 'clue' the latest 'ghost' was showing her.

Personally, Flack thought she was insane. _Ghosts_ for crying out loud? He couldn't care less if her social life consisted of a dark room surrounded by a half dozen computers. The thing that bothered him was that she was taking over _his_ social life. And his private life.

It was bad enough that she demanded his attention (and if he was in a slightly more forgiving mood, he would have laid the blame at Mac, as it was he who called upon the detective, or even himself, for being the detective who worked the closest with the CSIs – out of his own choice) when he was at work. It was worse when she caught him as he was about to go home, or when he was trying to make headway on another case.

But the damn woman was plaguing his thoughts and dreams at home. Sure, she was hot. But the thing was when she opened her mouth and said something even loosely related to information coming from ghosts, the insane card won out.

And then there was the red.

Up until a month ago, red had just been another color, usually associated with the blood of victims. Now, whenever he saw her in his head, she was wearing red. Half the time he wanted to rip it off her, just to get a rid of the color block. Other times, he wanted to be ripping the fabric off her and doing other things to her.

Even now, in reality, she was wearing a scarlet blouse. And it was driving him as crazy as she did.


	2. American HonkyTonk Bar Association

_*Potential Spoiler*_

* * *

_It represents the hardhat  
Gunrack, achin'-back  
Over taxed, flag-wavin', fun-lovin' crowd  
They're heart is in the music  
And they love to play it loud  
There's no forms or applications  
There's no red tape administrations  
It's the American Honky-Tonk Bar Association_

We're all one big family  
Throughout the cities and the towns  
We don't reach for handouts  
we reach for those who are down

_American Honky-Tonk Bar Association_, Garth Brooks

Danny glanced over at his wife and grinned. _Wife_. How he loved how that sounded. She was busy dancing with Hawkes on the temporary dance floor which had been created especially for their wedding. She looked so happy. A quick glance over the small gathering indicated that everyone else was having a good time too. It was refreshing to see Mac smiling, to see his mother and father dancing like they were teenagers, to see Flack spinning Taylor around like they were a couple of rednecks.

He laughed to himself and made his way to Lindsay and Hawkes. "I'm cutting in," he announced, barely waiting for Hawkes to step out of the way before grabbing Lindsay's hand and spinning her into his arms, her dress billowing around her.

"I'll give it to you. That bluegrass, hick band is actually working."

Lindsay's mouth dropped open in mock outrage. "How dare you call them bluegrass? And more to the point, how dare you doubt me?"

"Shut up and dance with me, wife."


	3. I Knew You Were Waiting For Me

_I don't regret a single moment  
Looking back, when I think of all those disappointments  
I just laugh, I just laugh_

_And the river was deep I didn't falter  
When the mountain was high  
I still believed  
When the valley was low  
It didn't stop me  
I knew you were waiting  
Knew you were waiting for me_

_I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)_, Aretha Franklin and George Michael

Flack's hand covered his mouth, trying desperately not to laugh as he watched Marty and Taylor. When he'd invited everyone out to the karaoke bar, he had different motives which he was still trying to pluck up the courage to do. There had been groaning, complaining… he was convinced that nobody would turn up. And yet, there was everyone.

Even more entertaining, was that, for the most part, a couple of beers later, everyone had wanted to take part. Except Adam – he was first up, and surprisingly good.

Taylor, on the other hand, had taken six shots of tequila, and much persuading on Marty's part, and despite the fact she was adamant hell would freeze over first, there she was – singing a duet with Marty.

The best part was she could just about carry out a tune if it wasn't too high, too low, and didn't dart over the place. Yet trying to imitate Aretha Franklin? She was terrible. The entire bar knew it. But the entire bar was clapping along, joining in at the chorus when she pointed the mic at them (or rather, at the ceiling, but being drunk, they could forgive her).

He hadn't seen her relax like this for a while, and it was refreshing. And then she started trying to create some dance moves to go with the chorus. He couldn't hold back the laughter any longer.

Taylor caught his eyes. "Don!" she yelled at a break, "I knew you were waiting for me!"


	4. Stop Me

_Stop me, oh, stop me  
Stop me if you think that you've  
Heard this one before  
Stop me, oh, stop me  
Stop me if you think that you've heard this one before_

_Stop Me_, Mark Ronson ft Daniel Merriweather

"Taylor?" Flack muttered sleepily in the doorway. "What are you doing? You get a visit?"

There was a very long pause, the only sound being the clicking of the keyboard as Taylor's hands flew over them, before she finally acknowledged him with a slight shake of the head.

Flack shut his eyes, momentarily wishing he could sleep standing right there, but instead, stumbled into the room and peered over Taylor's shoulder at the screen. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

"Writing," Taylor muttered.

"I can see that," Flack nodded. "But writing what?"

Taylor turned then looking up at him with her eyes shining brightly, certainly not looking like it was four in the morning and she hadn't slept. "A novel."


	5. A Southern Thing

_*Potential Spoiler*_

* * *

_If we ever get out of here  
I want you to promise me  
You'll go down to the Gulf  
And swim  
Deep in the sea  
And you'll think of me  
The way you used to sing  
That silly song to me  
Singing  
M-I crooked letter crooked letter  
Hump back hump back  
Get a little closer  
M-I crooked letter crooked letter  
Hump back hump back  
Get a little closer_

_A Southern Thing_, Better Than Ezra

Taylor stared at the gun Mac was offering her, her eyes wide in horror. "Mac, I really don't want that."

"Taylor, you told me once that your father taught you to shoot. You've pointed it and meant it before," Mac said calmly.

"There's pointing it and meaning it, and pointing it and using it," Taylor returned.

Mac glanced at the doorway before returning his attention on her. "You know I am the last person who ever wanted you in this situation. You know how reluctant I am to have you at crime scenes." He placed the gun in her hand. "But Taylor, I've worked with you for so long now, that I know you're capable of this. You need to step up and help me save the day, because right now, you're all I've got."

Taylor stared down at the heavy object in her hand. _Step up_. Her resolve strengthening, she gripped the gun firmly and loaded the chamber before looking at Mac. "Let's do it."


	6. What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost

_What's it feel like to be a ghost?  
(Well, louder now, louder now)  
What's it feel like to be a ghost?_

Are you up for, are you up for this?  
(Well, are you up for, are you up for..)  
Are you up for, are you up for this?  
(Well, are you up for, are you up for..)

I said so, look closely  
there might be something you'd like  
What was it like?  
(oh and I...)  
I look so close but it's been months who knows if I  
will get this right...  
(Oh and I..)  
look so closely, there might be something you'd like

_What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost_, Taking Back Sunday

Maddy loved being dead. Sure, there were some disadvantages, but they were far outweighed by the good points.

The fact that she was currently sat in a little cabana in Cuba, staring out at the ocean with none other than Heath Ledger sat next to her? There was something about his accent that sent shivers down her spine. There were certainly other bonuses to his mouth as well.

"Alright," he admitted, his breath hot on her neck as he traced kisses down her neck. "There may be an advantage to being dead. I would never have been able to get away with this when I was alive."

Maddy slipped out of the stark white jacket which was glowing in the moonlight. "I'd have tried," she muttered, watching a couple walk past, hand in hand, oblivious to the two ghosts getting it on in front of them, momentarily wishing that they _could_ see her. With that thought sending another shiver through her, she quickly disposed of her top.


	7. Rooftops A Liberation Broadcast

_*Potentail Spoiler*_

_

* * *

__Standing on the rooftops  
Wait until the ball drops  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops  
Never gonna regret  
Watching every sunset  
Listen to your heart beat  
All the love that we felt_

_Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)_, Lost Prophets

Taylor stumbled to the side, out of the way of the officers who were swarming the building like an invading army, and allowed her exhausted body to slide down the wall. The water finally stopped pouring as someone found the kill switch, and she took a moment to survey the area. The place was in ruins. Numbly, she half wondered how good the insurance was. The policy that she and Don… Don!

The fatigue left her body in a heartbeat. She was on her feet, pushing through the police, ignoring their protests, ducking under their arms, and finally outside. With everything that had happened, she had forgotten about Flack – concentrating on staying alive herself. Now, she simply didn't know what had happened to him.

She paused to the side of the doorway and scanned the sidewalk, looking for a familiar face that might be able to provide some answers. And then she saw him, their eyes meeting. Then she was off again, pushing through the crowds before finally leaping up into his arms, forgetting that she was wet, filthy, and covered in blood. "I love you," she blurted out, kissing him. She broke away, "I love you so much. And I want to get married. I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want the chance that I might not wake up tomorrow knowing I wasn't your wife. I don't want to wait," she repeated.

Flack pulled her close, squeezing her tightly. "I'm glad you said that," he whispered into her hair. "Because that what I think too."


	8. Hitchin' A Ride

_Hey mister, where you headed?  
Are you in a hurry?  
I need a lift to happy hour  
Say oh no_

_Hitchin' A Ride, _Greenday

Taylor chased after the ghost. 'Hey!' she hissed, hoping she wouldn't be heard by the living human that the ghost was following.

The ghost turned suddenly. 'You can see me?'

Taylor nodded, thankful that the man had carried on walking and the ghost wasn't showing any signs of following. 'Yeah.'

'Can you tell me what the hell is going on?' the blonde ghost demanded. 'Phil has been ignoring me for ages.'

Taylor took a deep breath. 'Um, you're dead.'

The ghost laughed dryly. 'And you're a comedian.'


	9. Tattoo

_*Potental Spoiler?*_

* * *

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_  
_I realize, nothing's broken_  
_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_  
_Live every second like it was my last one_  
_Don't look back at a new direction_  
_I loved you once, needed protection_  
_You're still a part of everything I do_

_Tattoo,_ Jordin Sparks

'You're what?' Flack practically shouted at the pair.

'Don, keep your voice down,' Sam told him. 'You're gonna have the neighbours complaining.'

'Don't you _dare_ tell me to keep my voice down!' he bellowed. 'We invited you out here so that you could join us on our bachelor party, not so you two could get married.'

'Are you pissed that I got married, or that you two didn't?' Sam snapped at him.

'Were you drunk?'

The words were barely out of his mouth before Sam had slapped him.

'Don, that was uncalled for,' Taylor stepped in.

'I love her,' Adam muttered, trying to find some peace.

Flack shot him a murderous look and stormed out of the room.


	10. Down By The Lake

_Oh baby you've, got nothing to prove (he's crazy he don't know)_  
_but if we decide to go, what does it mean he's gotta know _  
_Oh baby you've, got nothing to loose _  
_and we're better off when daddy's not around _

_I can't be around him _  
_but I tried _  
_Told him once, I liked him _  
_but I lied, _  
_Find someway to make him change his mind _  
_What can I do, to be with you_

_Down by the Lake_, McFly

Taylor stared down at the murkiness of the Hudson.

'Hey,' Flack's voice whispered softly.

'What are you doing here?' Taylor asked him, furiously wiping the tears away.

'You,' he shrugged.

'What have I done now?' she asked him bitterly.

'Nothing,' Flack told her, moving beside her. 'But I'm guessing _he_ has.'

Taylor turned and looked up at him. 'You have no right to know me so well still.'

Flack sighed, looking out across the lake. 'Taylor, I never stopped loving you.'


End file.
